Primordial Beings
The Primordial Beings are the first creatures to be ever existed and they are known to be the creators of the Universe and almost every Species in the world, making them the most powerful beings in the Universe. Known Primordial Beings * Chaos -''' Primordial Being of Noghingness * 'Chronos - '''Primordial Being of Time Chaos.jpg|Chaos (Primordial Being of Noghingness) Chronos.jpg|Chronos (Primordial Being of Time) Magna.jpg|Magna (Primordial Being of Space) Shelob.jpg|Shelob (Primordial Being of Darkness) Anu.jpg|Anu (Primordial Being of Good and Light) Tathamet.png|Tathamet (Primordial Being of Evil) Maveth.jpg|Maveth (Primordial Being of Apocalypse) Aurora.jpg|Aurora (Primordial Beings of Nature) Heka.jpg|Heka (Primordial Being of Magic) * '''Magna -' Primordial Being of Space * 'Anu -' Primordial Being of Good and Light * 'Tathamet -' Primordial Being of Evil * 'Shelob -' Primordial Being of Darkness * 'Aurora -' Primordial Being of Nature * 'Maveth -' Primordial Being of Apocalypse * 'Heka -' Primordial Being of Magic Birth Order # '''Chaos # Magna = Chronos # Shelob # Anu ''' # '''Tathamet # Maveth = Aurora # Heka Characteristics The Primordial Beings are described as being extremely powerful and full of knowledge about the Universe, with no one above them and many stated that is almost impossible to look at them without being affected by their powers: is almost impossible to watch the true visage of a Primordial Being, since it will easily kill you, because is just too much. Each Primordial Being has a unique visage and as such they can be identified by it. Chaos' true form is that of a black humanoid creature who is followed by pure black energy that consumes everything around himself, leaving only Noghingness behind. In this form Chaos has no eyes, mouth or nose and he also seems fluid, like if his body is not holding together very well. Chronos is a bronze creature that constanly changes his appearence, however it looks like some kind of a Spectre, only much greater and with his body changing every second, reflecting how much easy time can change. Magna resembles a gigantic female creature that is made of cosmos and stars, reflecting her control over time and space, making her look like a shine beauty. Shelob is a dark cloud that seems to change contantly: Shelob is completely black in her true form and she seems to continue to spread all over the Universe, consuming everything she meets on her way, but unlike Chaos this dark energy reminds more of that of a black smoke that is spreading, while Chaos seems liquid. Anu's true form reminds that of an Angel, however he is much greater and his body is covered with Empyrean Steel and Adamas. His wings are eight and they are pure white with a gold aura around himself, making him the brightest of all Primordial Beings. Tathamet's true form is the most terrifing among Primordial Beings, since it reminds that of a gigantic dragonic being with seven heads. However his forn is described as being incorporeal and he is a black/ red monsters with flaming eyes that many describes as being an indicator of his cruelty and hatred for everything. Maveth's true form is that of a Reaper, but her form is foggy and she is surrounded by ashes and the same smoke that all her Reapers produce. Power Order Primordial Beings do not have the same level of power, but to be as powerful as it is the attribute that they incarnate. # Tathamet -''' Even if Tathamet is among the youngest of the Primordial Species, he is feared by everyone and even Chaos, the oldest Primordial Being in the world, is very fearful of Tathamet and would never wanted to fight him, since he knows how much powerful he is. Tathamet is the embodiment of Evil and as such he is more powerful than anyone in the all world. # 'Chaos -' Being the oldest Primordial Being granted Chaos a superior level of power comparred to that of his younger siblings, allowing Chaos to become the second most powerful Being in the Universe, with only the younger Tathamet superior to him in pure power. # '''Shelob - The second female creture to be ever born, Shelob is the Primordial Being of Darkness and as such she is described by Anu as being very powerful and dangerous, capable to wipe out all the light in the Universe to bring back the Darkness that existed when she was born. # Anu '-' Anu is the Primordial Being of both Good and Light, making him more powerful than what he would normally be and he is described as being the brightest and most beautiful of the Primordial Beings, capable to control the Light and the forces of Good at his aid, allowing him almost to challenge Shelob. However Shelob is older and as such she is more experienced than Anu and in the end she would best him. # 'Maveth = Aurora -' The Primordial Beings of Life and Death were born at the same time and as such they are equally matched against each other, making them equally powerful and capable to kill each other with the same possibilities. # 'Magna = Chronos -' Magna and Chronos are the oldest twins to be ever born after Chaos and as such they are very powerful, however their attributes are among the weakest and as such they are much weaker than many of their siblings, however their older age allowed them to learn more about the world and the only one who knows more than them is Chaos, the first entity. # 'Heka -' Heka is the last and weakest of the Primodial Beings, described by her siblings as being childish and a bit wild, but she is still powerful and not to be underastimated, since she is the Primordial Being of Magic, a resource from which every creature in the world draws power. Creations Primordial Beings created many Races, shaping them into their own immage, giving birth to the races as that exist now in the world. * 'Dark Ones -' Shelob created the four Outer Gods, cosmic monsters that were ment to wipe out all the Light in the cosmos and end the world as we know. They were defeated and sealed away after Shelob's imprisonment in the Mark of Shelob. * 'Angels and Heaven-' Anu created Angels aftefighting and defeating Tathamet: Anu's body gave birth to Heaven, where the Angels were born. The Angels then resurrected Anu and even if he did not claim his original body, he stated that his new one is more than enough for him to fight his foes. * 'Elements and Elemental Plane -' Aurora created the Elemental Plane for her children, the Elements, that were formed after that the four Primordial Elements were born, allowing to the Elemental race to be born and shaping the Earth and other planets as we now know. * 'Protogenoi -' Chaos created the Protogenoi, or Primordial Pagans from the body of the Earth shapped by the Elements, giving it a cosciousness: from them it was then born what in future would be all the deities of every Religion. * 'Apocalypse Horsemen and Reapers -' Maveth formed from the conflict with her siblings four creatures, each one was the incarnation of one of the aspect of the conflict that the Primordial Beings felt during their war: Death, Famine, Pestilence and War. Maveth then formed another race to guard over the Veil: the Reapers, also known as the Guardians of the Veil. * 'Hell, Abyssal Demons and Shedim -' When Tathamet was defeated and his soul sealed in the Black Soulstone, his body was destroyed and it became what was then called Hell and from where the Abyssal/ Primordial Demons were born, along with the Shedim, creatures formed from Tathamet's body. * 'Chronologistes -' Chronos created the Chronologistes, whose job is to watch over Time, so that they will be able to prevent others to escape from time, since otherwise a lot of alternative realities would come to exist over time and space. * 'Protosses - '''Protossess are Magna's creation and they are described as being very powerful, with even Archangels and Seraphim not to underastimate their powers, since they have the highest level of control over Space and they are described as capable to travel between the Universe with ease. * '''Fearies -' Faeries are the children of Heka, that she created after the world Avalon was formed, hoping that her children would have an happy life, but when he saw they would eventually have to fight, she taught them how to control the magic that lived inside them. Powers and Abilities The Primordial Beings are the most powerful creatures in the universe and there is no one that is as powerful as they are and many are fearful to fight them, since they know how much powerful they are. * 'Nigh Omnipotence -' Primordial Beings are extremely powerful and there is no one in the existance that can stand their powers, since they created everything and they are the reason why the world exist. Even their children stand no chance against them and even a Messiah is no match for a Primordial Being, showing that is impossible to even defeat them. Primordial Beings' powers are described as almost limitless and they can do with the world whatever they want. ** 'Nigh Omniscence -' The Primordial Beings are the oldest creatures in the world and as such they hold the greatest amount of knowledge all over the Universe: there il little that a Primordial Being does not know and is very hard to surprise them. ** 'Reality Warping -' *** 'Creation -' *** 'Destruction -' ** 'Primordial Smite -' * 'Mind Manipulation -' * 'Primordial Blast -' Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * 'Opposite Attributes -' Only creatures that are of the opposite attributes can actually harm a Primordial Being, but they will quickly recover from the attacks with little to none injure. Killing or Destroying * 'Primordial Beings -' Only a Primordial Being can kill an other, however some of them, especially Tathamet and Chaos, are much more powerful and as such they can be defeated only if more than a Primordial Being fights them at the same time. * 'Sword of Eden -' The Sword of Eden is the most powerful weapon in the Universe and one of the few things that can truly eradicate a Primordial Being. Category:Eternal Battles Category:Primordial Beings